Just Like Me
by StablerSVUfreak
Summary: Olivia meets Gwen, her newest rape victim. After the rape kit Gwen shares some secret information that brings up a bad memory for Liv. ONE SHOT


Title-Just Like Me.

Summary-Olivia meets Gwen, her newest victim, during the rape kit Gwen shares some secret information which brings up a bad memory for the detective.

Disclaimer-I don't own any characters of SVU, Dick Wolf does and if I did Elliot and Olivia would be together already. However I do own the characters Gwen Tearymani and her whole family, Dr.Darras, and OB/GYN Leila Rapose.

Rating-T

POV-Olivia Benson

ENJOY!

* * *

I was talking to Elliot about our date on Saturday and Munch and Fin were arguing over which precinct had the hottest ADA when a teenage girl, about 17, walked in and asked to speak to me. I pulled up a chair and our conversation began.

"Can you start by telling me your name?" I asked. She was silent.

"Have you been sexually abused?" She nodded her head rapidly and looked down at her feet. All the precincts eyes were on us, Elliot was waiting for the she's-been-raped look.

"Do you want to go somewhere more private?"

"Yes." she replied very quietly. I stood up and she followed me into the girls bathroom. Normally I would take a victim into the interrogation room but this girl would be the center of attention throughout the squad. Once in the bathroom my victim started vomiting repeatedly. I held her hair back as she continued to throw-up. Once she was done her face was pale and her hands were shaky. I led her over to the sink to wash her up and then I decided she needed to see a doctor when she puked on the floor on the way to the sink. Laying her gently down on the floor I called for Fin and Elliot.

"Whats up Liv?" Fin asked eyeing the vic on the floor and the vomit.

"We need to take her to the hospital, El you call them and tell them we're on the way, Fin help me carry her to the car." We picked her up slowly and carried her out of the bathroom.

"Need help?" asked Munch.

"Nope, just stay here and look her up on missing persons." Fin answered.

I sat in the back with our vic for the ride. She coughed almost the whole ride, but what scared me the most is when we were half way there she coughed up blood.

"Great, all over my car." said Elliot.

A doctor was already outside when our car pulled up.

"Do you have a name for her?" Dr.Darras asked when Elliot got her out of the backseat.

"All she said was that she was sexually abused, I'm guessing rape." I told him. Dr.Darras nodded and told Stabler to follow him into the ER.

Once she was stable a forensic OB/GYN Leila Rapose walked in.

"Hey Olivia, great to see you again!" she greeted when she saw me. She had been my best friend in high school and she seemed to always be the OB/GYN when I came in with a victim.

"Hi, Leila."

"Hows work?" she always asked that question.

"Same, same." She nodded and asked about the newest victim.

"She just came in, I took her to the bathroom where she threw-up all over the place and the in the car she coughed up blood.

"I see, you want a rape kit done?"

"If you can."

"Let me get the kit." She walked out and I looked at the girl. She was looking right into my eyes, that were filled with pain,confusion,and horror.

"My, my, my name is Gwen T.t.t Tearymani." she stuttered out.

"I'm Olivia, can you tell me what happened?"

"I was walking home from school when I feel a sharp blow to my legs."

_O.k that explains the bruises_

"When I fell, he dragged me into an alley, took off my pants and raped me."

"Was there anything he said or did that was weird?"

"He kept telling me to tell him that he was the best I had ever had, and I wanted him." Dr.Rapose walked back into the room with the kit in her hand.

"Ready?" Gwen nodded and took a deep breath. I held her hand until Leila called me up to see something during the pelvic exam.

"See here, bruising and splinters." she whispered.

"She was raped with a wooden object?"

"I'm guessing."

"What about all the puking and coughing up blood?"

"I'll tell you about that later once I get the blood test back." I walked back to Gwen's bedside.

"What?"

"Sweetie, were you raped with a wooden object?" Tears swam in her eyes when she said yes.

"All done!" Dr.Rapose exclaimed. When she let the examination room to talk to Fin and Elliot Gwen told me sometinhg that made me reflect on my own life.

"Olivia?"

"Yeah honey?"

"The story I told you, about being raped, isn't true."

"What?"

"My Mom is an alchoholic, and when she drinks alot and doesn't pass out just yet, she calls me out of my room and her and her guy friend, whoever that might be, duck tape me to the table and abuse me."

"Oh Gwen." I cooed.

"That's not all, at first it started out as hitting,punching,kicking, and abuse with whatever was around such as a bottle,hammer,etc..., then when my Mother passed out one of her friends took a broom handle and raped me with it."

"How long did this go on?" I pressed for more details.

"Since I was 7, so 10 years, most of my physical scars have healed but my mental scars will never." she broke out into tears. I held her as I brought a painful memory into my head.

**_Olivia's Flashback_**

"Mom, what are you doing?" I kicked and screamed as my drunk Mom pulled my 10 year old body out of bed at 1:00 am.

"Shutup Olivia and come with me!" she slurred in a harsh tone. I yelled at the top of my lungs

"HELP!" She brought her hand up to my face and hit me so hard I started bleeding. When we were in the kitchen a man was standing near the counter with some rope.

"Mom!" she hit me again. Then the mystery man took the rope and tied my body and hands to the counter-top.

"So Serena, this is your pretty girl?" he asked her obviously drunk.

"Yep Justin, this is Olivia, she's at our disposal!" He snickered and punched me in the stomach enough so I could keep quiet for awhile.

"Hey Justin, I need to use the bathroom, do whatever you want." My mother said as she walked to the bathroom.

"Well Olivia, you know what I want to do?"

I shook my head 'no' . Thats when he took off my pants and raped me with a hammer handle and his penis.

**_End Flashback_**

I never reported the abuse because it only happened once.

"Don't worry Gwen, you are just like me." She looked at me about to say something when Elliot and Fin walked in and saw us crying together.

* * *

This is a one shot. If you guys really hate it I will delete it, but tell me what you think! 


End file.
